Modern Day Sleeping Beauty
by Angeldogann
Summary: This is the story of a modern day Sleeping Beauty. Its setting is in a middle sized town in North Carolina, in 2013. It's a tale about true love and dreams coming true. I tried my best to make it as realistic as possible. This is my first story so please don't hate me! (Constructive criticism welcomed!) :) Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first story. I read fanfiction for a year or two before I made an account; I've had an account for about a year now, so I finally decided it was time to make my own fanfiction. This story will probably end where the movie ends. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Briar Rose was in a hurry to get out of the house. "Why is that?", you may ask. Well, she was convinced if she didn't, her aunts would drive her insane. They kept going on, and on, about how exciting that her 16th birthday was today. It was exciting, yes, but not that exciting. "It's just another birthday!", she thought, "What could be so special about this one?"

She quickly ran to the coffee table and grabbed her iPod Touch (It was her prized possesion, since she wasn't allowed to have a phone). She then rushed out the door, yelling a brief "I'll be back in a bit!" to her aunts. Into the woods she ran, plopping herself down underneath the willow. "Finally, some peace and quiet!", she thought. It was much different than the hussle and bussle going on in her house; and she liked it that way.

Soon enough her time of silence was interrupted by a familiar sound. "Who? Who?", screeched the owl above her. It had been meeting her here, for quite a while now. She enjoyed his company; She would sit and talk to him for hours. He would nod his head or "Who?" in response, just as if he could understand her.

About 10 minutes or so later, a little gray bunny hopped towards her feet. She also noticed a squirrel, a couple trees over, staring at her. She smiled and nodded, as she reached for her iPod. She set it on one of her favorite song, then slowly and gently stood up, as not to scare any of the animals. She began to dance around, singing along as she went.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam. I know its true, that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do; You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream... But if I know you, I know what you'll do; You'll love me at once, the way..." Suddenly a male voice cut in, the stranger dancing along with her as he sang, "...you did once upon a dream."

She jumped realizing she wasn't alone. She tried to run away, but the handsome intruder gently grabbed her arm. He had curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was just dressed in what looked to be brand-new clothes (unlike her ragged outfit). He smiled as he began, "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to scare you like that."

"No, no, It's not that... It's just, well, you know. You're a...", she meekly tried to reply, but he finished for her. "...a stranger." "Don't you remember we've met before..." Her mind went in a whirl wind before he could finish. "I've been home-schooled all my life, I've bearly even left the house. I couldn't have met him before; I deffinitely would have remembered someone as good looking as him.", she thought, blushing towards the end. "Hello. Did you hear me?" he asked "Huh?" "Just like you said, we met once upon a dream." He replied with a wondering smile. "I guess we have," she said returning the smile.

"I better be going," she said. "Wait! Can I have your number?" he asked. "Don't have one," she simply replied as she continued to walk. Stopping her once again, he asked, "Can you at least give me your name?" She looked down contemplating if she should give it to him. Looking up with a smile on her face, she replied, "I tell you what, why don't you meet me behind the little cottage just a lil' south of here." "At midnight," she added. "Of course!" he replied. And just like that she was off again, running to tell her aunts the good news.

* * *

** Thanks for reading! Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been having trouble indenting, if you haven't noticed. If any of you know how please let me know. This is my second chapter. Please read and review. :)**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the cottage Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (her aunts) were preparing a little surprise for Briar Rose. Fauna was in charge of cake and decorations, Flora was in charge of making Briar Rose's dress, and Merryweather was the mannequin. Flora decided that the dress would be pink, but Merryweather...didn't quite agree. She thought it should be blue, and of course Flora didn't agree with that. Flora declared that she was making the dress, and that Merryweather didn't have a say in it. Now, needless to say this didn't go over very with Merryweather; So, every time the other wasn't looking, they would start over with their color choice. Fauna wasn't doing very well either; she was okay with the decorations , but couldn't cook to save her life.

In the end, the right bodice of the dress was pink, the right skirt of the dress was blue, the left bodice was blue, and the left skirt was pink. The cake was lopsided. The icing was runny. The only good thing was the house was semi-neatly decorated, but that wasn't enough. It. Was. A. Disaster.

The three spinster sisters were just beside themselves, when Briar Rose burst through the door. "Guess what?!" she exclaimed before she even realized her aunts had attempted at throwing her a party. When she did her face fell, but she quickly returned their sorrowful glances with a small smile. "We're so sorry!" said Flora; "We really didn't mean to mess up like this!" said Fauna; "Would you please forgive us for ruining your birthday?" asked Merryweather. "Oh you didn't ruin birthday." said Briar Rose. Looking around the room she continued, "The house is decorated...lovely, I'm sure that cake tastes better than it looks, and that dress, when I spin around it'll look like it's changing colors. It's perfect!"

They all smiled, glad she wasn't upset. Flora rushed over to her grabbing her arm, and leading her to the table. "We have a surprise for you!" declared Merryweather. "I have a surprise for you, too!" replied Briar Rose. "Why don't you go first."said Fauna. "Well, I sort a of... met a boy." said Briar Rose.  
"What!?" exclaimed Flora. "How!? exclaimed Merryweather. "No, no, no. This can't be." meekly replied Fauna. Briar Rose was disappointed and a little surprised, that they weren't happy for her. "What's the big deal? He's just a boy." said Briar Rose, rather confused. "Just a boy! Just a boy! What is the meaning of this?! You're engaged to be married for heaven's sakes!" yelled Merryweather. "Merryweather! Shhh!" scolded Flora. By this time Briar Rose was also yelling, "I've barely been out of the house! How in the world did I get engaged! I'm only sixteen!" She paused for a second, "Wait, Who am I engaged to?" she asked.

"Why don't you sit down, and we'll explain." said Fauna quietly. Briar Rose obeyed, muttering a "This better be good" under her breath. "We've been keeping a big secret from you, for quite a while now," began Flora. "It seems so," replied Briar Rose. "Well, there's more to it," continued Flora, "Why don't I start from the beginning?"  
"We've always told you that your parents died in a car accident, but that isn't exactly the truth. You see you're parents are alive and well. They're millionaire scientists, chemists to be exact. They live in a mansion not to far away from here."

"Your father had a girlfriend, before he met your mother. Her name was Mally (Maleficent). They were both chemists, but they disagreed on many things. Your father finally had enough and broke up with her. She was bitter towards your parents ever since then. When you came along she vowed by your 16th birthday she would have found the perfect plan to murder you. She wanted to punish your parents for what they did to her."

"We were your mother's best friends growing up. We were also chemists, but not quite as rich as your mother and father. When we heard crazy Mally's plan, we knew we had to do something about it. We came to an agreement, that we would take you and raise you until you were sixteen. That was our big surprise. We were going to take you to meet them tomorrow." finished Flora.

Briar Rose's head hurt with all this new information. "Okay, but what does that have to do with me being engaged?" she asked, trying her best to stay calm. "You see your father's best friend Hubert and his wife are also millionaire scientists, geologists to be exact. They have a son named Philip; He's about two years older than you. In attempts to keep the same experience from happening to you and your family, they made an agreement with Hubert and his wife to betroth you."

"Okay, this is too much. The next thing you're going to tell me is my name isn't really Briar Rose." she said sarcastically. "Well..." replied Fauna. "You told me all this, but you didn't even tell me my real name!" she exclaimed. Flora sighed before she began, "Your real name is Aurora, we changed it to protect you. So that way, not even you would know your true identity." "Look my head really hurts. I just really need some time to think, listen to music, maybe even take a nap. I'm going to head up to my room, and I'll be back down in a bit to eat cake and try on my dress. I just... need some time." said Aurora. "We understand. Take as much time as you need." replied Fauna, with the other girls nodding in agreement.

* * *

**Okay so there's the second chapter! :) Please review. :)**


End file.
